


Google Images doesn’t come with Content Warnings

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: The Path to Yellow [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 88 has super phone because why not, Because Nightmare won’t answer the freaking phone, Dream shows off his temper, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Points of View, Nightmare never answers his phone, Panic Attack, its only mature because of what sets 88 off, purposely vague on what 88 sees, seriously dude, why does he even have one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Summary: Sans plays with his multi-dimensional phone and sees more than he’d like.(This won’t make any sense if you haven’t read my other work, Undertale Copy #88 (V2.0))
Relationships: (Brief mention of) Error/Reaper, Nightmare/Sans (88)/Dream, Sans (88)/Error (platonic), sans/sans
Series: The Path to Yellow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706509
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Google Images doesn’t come with Content Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so imma be blunt here. The thing that set Sans off was a little comic of NM getting raped. This is actually a vent disguised as story because I had to get rid of the feelings somehow and I figured the best way besides bursting into my own panic attack was to show how Sans would react to seeing such a thing. The rest was indulgence to make myself feel better.  
> I figured you guys deserved something for my lack of recent updates, and I felt I wrote this surprisingly well, so here; enjoy a slice of Possible Distant Future pie.

Sans mentally flinched back, horrified at what he was seeing on his phone. 

Nightmare was being-! No, no. Don’t freak out, don’t panic. This was just an artist depicting a possibility. 

Sans’ bones hollowed out, and the air became harder to breath. It was a very possible possibility, and Sans wasn’t sure he could ask the dark skeleton without setting either of them off.

L-let’s just...move on! He told himself, gritting his teeth; but his lights kept being drawn to the sketched face of Nightmare. Sans’ soul started pulsing quickly.

He could almost hear it, _feel_ it; the horror and pain this drawn Nightmare must have felt- and the worst part of it was that Sans  _knew_ . It had been drawn, thought up, and now somewhere out there in the omniverse was a Nightmare who’s been _hurt_ and Sans couldn’t  _help_ him-

Sans breath started becoming more shallow, and his vision started blurring with tears. He wasn’t crying, not yet, but if he stayed on it-  _oh god there’s more._

Sans shut his phone off quickly, almost slamming it face down onto the table in front of him. He tried to take a deep breath, but it came out just a bit too shaky to be anywhere near calming.

He put his face in his hands leaning heavily on the table. Deep breaths, Sans, deep breaths, he thought; but his soul was twisting like an Indian burn and the images just kept popping up behind his lids, burned into his sockets.

For whatever reason, he brought the phone back up and turned the screen back on. There was one more page.

Sans  **_slammed_ ** the phone down and threw himself up onto his feet, the chair scraping obnoxiously against the floor. His hands were beginning to shake and the air wheezed through his teeth with every shallow breath.

“N-Nightmare?” He absently grabbed his phone again and turned on his heel, speeding into the living room, “Nightmare?!”

Instead of the teal light he was so desperate to see, there was only the many lights of literally everyone else; even Dream, who shot up once he registered the panic running through his love’s soul.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” He asked, rushing up to the taller; but Sans was already halfway out the front door, eye lights wild and yellow. “Sans! Love, wait!”

Sans couldn’t hear him; couldn’t hear anything past his raspy breathing and the roaring in his skull. He  had to find Nightmare, he just had to.

He took one good step into the snow and took a shortcut.

Dream cursed, having missed his mate’s wrist by a hair. He turned back to the living room, frustrated with himself as he searched out for his phone in the chair he had been sitting at, as he couldn’t feel it in his pocket.

He could sense the other’s uncertainty and worry behind his back, but for once Dream ignoring them. His mate had just teleported off in a blind panic to stars knew where trying to find his brother, like hell was Dream not calling on his twin for help pronto.

His phone revealed itself easily enough under the cushion, and then it was against his skull.

It rang once, twice-

**“Hello. This is Nightmare.”**

“Brother! Sans just-“

**“Leave a message; I’ll probably kill you later. If you’re my brother, go f-.”**

Dream pulled the phone away and stared down at it blankly; the skeletons behind him exchanged nervous glances.

“Um,” Blue bravely wandered up to his friend’s back, “Dream, what-“

Everyone jumped as the room filled with the sound of a loud crunch and hiss, sparks flying out from between Dream’s fingers.

“ _Brother_ ...” the skeleton hissed, dropping the remains onto the carpet and spinning on his heel. Blue jumped out of the way as the enraged guardian marched passed him and over to the front door, threw it open, and continued his march past it.

No one dared call him back, nor closed the door behind him.

**“Hey, We’re b-b-back.”** Error and his own mate casually popped up in the kitchen archway, **“Reaper ordered half of the damn coffee shop- woah. W-w-what’s wrong with y-y-you guys?”**

“Error buddy,” Killer called over to him from his huddle with his teammates, “Just in time! Can you go save boss from his brother real quick; I think Dream might actually kill him today.”

**“What.”**

——

Nightmare felt his brother’s rage long before he saw him, and he hopped off the tree branch he’d been resting on to greet him. Had he known it was him Dream was upset with, Nightmare might have approached his brother in a more cautious manner.

Dream grabbed his shirt collar with both hands in a death grip, pushing the other guardian into the tree behind him with a startling amount of force; his usual yellow lights were hard glints of solid gold coins in his sockets. Nightmare had not seen his brother’s face so close to a snarl since back when a villager had openly thrown a rock at the dark guardian’s skull. 

Nightmare’s tendril thrashed uncertainly around the two, **“Dream, what-!”**

_ “ Answer your phone, damn it _ _!”_ Dream hissed, “Our mate has run off looking for you in a fit of panic, and I don’t know where he is! I can’t sense negativity like you can!”

The guardian of negativity tensed and pushed his brother off roughly, which the other allowed. They were both aware that fighting now what a grievous waste of time.

**“What direction?”** Nightmare demanded. His brother shook his head.

“He teleported; he could be anywhere.” Dream gritted his teeth, “Could even have accidentally taken a shortcut close to the human’s last known location.”

Nightmare shook his head absently, gaze turning inward as he stretched his magic outward, **“He would not dare.”**

“He would if he thought you were there.”

They both grimaced, knowing it was true. Sans had done it before, unfortunately.

Nightmare’s teal light snapped into focus, **“Found him.”** His arm shot out to grab his brother at the same time Dream’s own hand latched onto his jacket sleeve; then Nightmare took his own shortcut.

The two landed somewhat roughly in a pile of snow, Nightmare’s magic having protested against his brother’s presence. The two scrambled apart quickly enough, Dream even going so far as to dust himself down absently while his skull swiveled around in search of familiar yellow. Nightmare didn’t bother, speed walking to an old wooden station sitting off to the side of the path they’d landed on.

The closer the goopy skeleton got, the clearer he could make out boney fingers clawing into the countertop as they shook, and with hardly a thought Nightmare made a small jump inside the little hut. The wheezing gasps of a skeleton in distress, while usually music to his nonexistent ears, set his teeth on edge as the hunched over form of his mate clutching at his own shirt with desperation; uncharacteristically yellow lights floating unfocused in wet sockets as his jaw hung open for more air.

**“Over here!”** He called back to Dream before crouching besides his hyperventilating skeleton and resting a cool hand on his back. **“Sans, what’s wrong? What happened?”**

There wasn’t an immediate response besides the hand on the countertop falling to join it’s owner on the ground, so Nightmare knelt down onto his knees and pulled the taller skeleton into him with hands and tendrils, knowing Sans responded better to physical stimulus when he got like this.

Sans’ knees were pulled between Nightmare’s own as his chin rested on the smaller’s shoulder, both arms hanging limp at his sides. Nightmare heard Dream drop to the ground behind him and had to resist the urge to hiss back at the guardian as the other placed both hands gently on the panicked skeleton’s face and spoke soothing commands to, “Take a deep breath- one, two, three, four. Exhale now- one, two, three, four. Good, another one- one, two, three-“ and so on, adding more numbers and asking little questions to distract their mate as the attack lessened. Eventually Sans’ shaking arms even came up and wrapped around Nightmare’s waist.

“That’s right, you’re doing so well,” Dream murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle against his mate’s tear streaked face, “so, so well. Do you know where you are?”

Sans gave the smallest of nods, still breathing through his mouth.

“That’s good,” Dream praised quietly, “Can you tell who’s holding you?”

Sans shuddered, teeth gnashing together as a soul deep gasp shook his bones. His yellow lights fizzled at the edges as new tears flooded into his sockets and quietly spilled over; Nightmare almost flinched.

Dream frowned, concerned, “What’s wrong love?”

“N-nn-!” Sans couldn’t seem to get it out, “Nniiiight-!”

Nightmare jumped in, talking in a low voice, **“Did I do something to upset you?”**

Sans shoulders slumped a bit as his mate’s voice vibrates against his front, shaking his head.

“F-found art...” he forced out quietly, staring into Dream’s molten gold lights but still talking to his darker mate, “You- was b-“ he swallowed, seeing wide purple eye lights in his mind’s eye, “Wasn’t. Good.”

Dreams brows furrowed and Sans knew Nightmares was just as confused as his brother, so- with great reluctance- Sans dug out his long forgotten phone. Memory guided his hand and a soft glow of light lit up Dream’s face. He refused to give the newly cracked screen more than a cursory check over Nightmare’s shoulder to see if the little comic was still up before tilting it into Dream’s view.

A numb feeling stole across his soul as the light guardian first stared in confusion, then with dawning horror as his lights flickered over the screen. A hand lifted up to cover his mouth as he gently took the phone from his love’s shaking grip.

**“Dream, brother,”** Nightmare tried to look over his Sans skull, unnerved by their silence, **“What is it? What are you looking at?”**

Dream’s face flashed with something dark before he closed the page down and turned the screen off, setting it off somewhere on the ground. “For once brother, I don’t think you want to know.”

Sans shot his golden boy his best attempt at a smile, though it barely lifted the corner of his mouth.

**“T-t-there you are!”** All three startled, Nightmare’s tendrils whipping around into sharp points at the newcomer. Error just huffed, walking over.

**“You k-k-know everyone back home thinks you went off to k-k-kill your brother right?”** He said, before pausing for a long moment. Sans tensed in his mate’s hold, knowing Error must have finally seen just what was going on behind the countertop.

**“...what’s going o-o-on?”** He demanded, gaze boring into the two guardians accusingly.

Dream shivered under those mismatched lights but his brother was long used to that gaze and glared back.

**“Sans was having a panic attack.”** Sans hid his face in Nightmare’s neck vertebrae, **“We’re just trying to help him calm down.”**

**“I s-s-see. Any way I can help?”**

Nightmare tilted his head slightly towards his skeleton’s skull questioningly, but Sans shook his head; the two scowled down at him.

**“Don’t lie to us, Sans-”** Nightmare scolded.

“-just tell us what you need.” Dream continued, “I’m sure Error won’t mind, whatever it is.”

Sans mumbled something and Error raised a brow, a bit disturbed with how in sync the twins were becoming these days; they even copied the other’s body language when they both turned to Sans.

**“He says he wants a hug.”** Nightmare said, turning back to him. Error saw Sans elbow his mate in the ribs and knew that Nightmare had left off some key words in that translation. Funnily enough, Dream was looking at the glitch like he personally planned to make his mate’s wish a reality by his own hands if Error didn’t agree.

To spare himself unnecessary hard work, the Destroyer decided to make his life easier by skipping right to the point. He walked around to the open back of the hit and plopped down to the side of his tense friends, dragging Sans out of his mate’s reluctant arms with his strings and into his lap. Glitches sprung up in the spots where they touched, but Error did his best to ignore it. Sans hardly ever asked him for anything, and Error knew he’d be well compensated by way of chocolate later for just hunting him down to begin with; his friend was strange like that.

“Thank you Error.” Sans murmured quietly, holding onto the dark skeleton as loosely as he could.

The glitch grumbled, **“Don’t thank me. You’re my-“** he groused, **“-I can’t believe I’m saying this- Best Friend; I’ll always help you.”**

“Thank you anyway.”

**“Ugh, what did I just say?”** Dream smiled, sending his love’s mood turn playful.

“Thank you~”

**“That is definitely not what I s-s-said.”**

“Thank you!”

Error blushed angrily, **“Stop it.”**

“Thaaaank yoooou.”

**“I’m serious-s-s, Sans!”**

“Hi serious, I’m thank you.” Nightmare snickered.

**“I will m-m-murder a book if you don’t stop!”**

“...”

Error sighed, relieved.

“Thank you.”

The twins laughed and smirked as the Destroyer screeched in outrage, pushing the  taller skeleton off him. Sans joined in, though it was a bit more airy and definitely tired; still, the twins were happy to see his eye lights returned to their usual soft white.


End file.
